Magi-Nation Wings of Adventure: Fruit of the Vine
by 123-Kitsune
Summary: Whilst on a errand, Leoric and Nadeshiko are robbed of the item they have been sent to purchase, once they have reported the loss to the Keeper, they are sent back to the Paradwyn town of Delphinium which is in the the midst of a yearly celebration, but beneath the riot of colour and sound strange things are happening.
1. Prelude

In the town of Delphinium, the plaza was a hive of activity as the inhabitants made ready for the annual festival.

The normally drab square was being gradually transformed into a riot of color. Many of the townsfolk and visitors hoping to get a sneak peak of the attractions.

The festive mood was soured, however when an individual, their features shrouded by a thick, ragged cloak, pushed their way through the crowd, with a pair of Paradan in hot pursuit.

'Thief, stop thief!' they cried, their normally light green skin turning dark with anger as their quarry led them into a run down area of the town. The thief pushed trash barrels and crates into his pursuers' path until entering a labyrinth of alleyways. A life long denizen of this realm he was able to evade them with ease, leaving them to peer down the tangle of confined pathways in bewilderment before giving up.

Once he was sure that his pursuers had quit he entered a quite back street, and paused to catch his breath.

'Well Emellor, you really got lucky this time, 'he said as he made his way to a large house surrounded by a dusty courtyard, and went inside. He took off the cloak and fished a small flat box from a pocket sown into the interior.

Bringing out a lock-pick, he cautiously worked at the lock until the lid sprung open with a loud "click", and Emellor uttered a low whistle.

Laying in molded impressions in the padded interior was a ring, set with a piece of the rich yellow hued animite of Paradywn. The ring rested inside a large silver bracelet set with a pair yellow gems, and etched with strange runes.

'Oh, I like you two,' he purred donning the bracelet, which hung loosely on his wrist and then slid the ring onto his finger.

Emellor then stood away from the table and focused his energy in preparation for magining the dream creature when a sharp pain bit into his wrist. He yelped in surprise and glanced down to see the bracelets' runes blazing with power as it constricted his wrist.

He clawed at it, and a ribbon of energy shot forth and flowed into the ring. The Weaver panicked and slammed his hand against the table to no avail. The bracelets' drain on his energy was relentless as his vision began to dim, until he toppled to the floor unconscious, as the animite on his purloined ring blazed with power.


	2. On the way Home

The sun beat down upon a pair of Herbadan and their riders, magi from the lofty realm of Arderial, the other, from the grasslands of the Weave.

They currently traveled along one to the paths that wound its way through the thick jungles of Paradwyn, tired but triumphant.

Leoric stifled a yawn as he turned his tired gaze back towards the cart being towed by his dream creature. It carried a large bulb of a species of flowering grass that had been deemed safe for introduction into the Weave.

The blossoms of the grass where bell shaped and white-blue in hue, and when ever the cart encountered a rough patch of terrain, they produced a melodic ringing as the cart rattled along.

This was one of the many tasks Leoric had been asked to undertake during his enforced stay in the Weave, not that he minded. In his role as thief he had been involved with, and done worse then transporting plants.

He glanced over at his companion/minder, Nadeshiko. The Weaver had been silent for most of the trip, worn out from haggling for the plant which apparently was not common species, nor did it come cheap.

She sat in her saddle and silently stared out at the lush forest with its riot of color, an expression of rapt wonder upon her face.

Leoric shrugged with disbelief, sure the scenery was nice, but unlike Nadeshiko he was not intoxicated by its beauty.

Suddenly a chill raced up his spine, as he came to the sudden realization that her behavior was not normal. Feigning nonchalance, he yawned and stretched as he scanned their surroundings. Further down the path the path the canopy rustled as something attempted to move furtively in their direction, a brief moment of concentration and then a lightning bolt erupted from his hand, startling Nadeshiko from her trance and revealing their stalker to be a large frog-like dream creature with blue green skin, large triangular teeth, and a row of spines upon its back that resembled spars of rotting wood.

The ground shook as the dream creature landed heavily, and then rivulets of greenish ooze began to seep out of its skin.

As the ooze began to form into pools upon the ground, a group of Bograthi magi emerged from the undergrowth.

"Stay your hand," the bandits leader commanded, "our interest is in the plant, not you."

Nadeshiko smirked and turned to Leoric, "what did you say about this being an uneventful trip?"


End file.
